


The Tale of the de Rolo Twins

by Senor_Sparklefingers



Series: Sweet Weather and Peacock Feathers [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senor_Sparklefingers/pseuds/Senor_Sparklefingers
Summary: There is a tale they tell in Whitestone.





	The Tale of the de Rolo Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before 'Divine Intervention' and 'Old Ghosts' and can be read in series order.
> 
> Much love to steelneena for betaing!

  


There is a story they tell in Whitestone.

  


It is not a happy story, nor is it one told often or in the open, for fear of dragging up painful memories or reopening wounds that have never fully healed. But, if you ask the right questions, or find the right people, you may find somebody who will tell you the tragic tale of the de Rolo twins, the Lost Heirs of Whitestone.

  


It starts with a happy ending. The defeat of world shattering evil, the restoration of a broken town to its former glory, the prodigal son returning and reclaiming what was his. The Lord and Lady of Whitestone were expecting a baby, the first de Rolo to be born in a generation, a symbol that both Whitestone and her ruling family were rebuilt and recovered.

  


When the child arrived, there were some...unexpected surprises.

  


The first was that the baby was actually  _ babies _ . A boy and a girl.

  


The second was the unusual races of the children.

  


The girl had come first, a larger than average, yet still healthy baby with a small tuft of white hair, who’s eyes were not the blue of most babies, but a mismatch, one blue and one a subtle amethyst. The boy followed, and the boy...was unusual, to say the least. Purple skin, the beginnings of horns, a tail, and when he opened his eyes, they were an unnatural blood red.

  


Nobody knows exactly how their parents reacted. Some stories say that the Lady responded with concern, not because of her son's Infernal heritage, but because his coloring made her think he wasn't breathing. Others say the Lord of Whitestone retreated to his workshop, ashamed that his dealings with demons had permanently condemned his son to a lifetime of judging eyes in a harsh world, and remained there until dragged out by his adventuring friends.

  


Once the shock had worn off and the fears quieted and reassured, the Lord and Lady of Whitestone presented their children, declaring to the world that they loved them, regardless of appearance, and that they were the future of Whitestone. To match their unusual appearance, the children were given unusual names, in keeping with the family’s prior traditions: Velora Yasha Johanna Pike and Lucien Percival Ezekiel Zachariah Frederick Vax'ildan de Rolo. The heirs of Whitestone. 

  


For two years, the castle and the town were at peace, and the de Rolo twins were loved by all who knew them. Yasha, whose wings came in while still in the cradle, who loved to fly with her mother, who greeted everyone with a smile, was followed practically everywhere by her brother, her little lavender shadow: Lucien...Luci to his friends. 

  


And he had  _ so  _ many friends, including the Lady of Whitestone's bear, in whose company he was often spotted. Luci, who was afraid of flying without his sister, frequently toddled after his father, stuffed bear in his arms.

  


They were happy children, and they were so, so loved.

  


….And then the happy times were over.

  


It happened, they say, during a family trip to Wildemount, to visit an old friend in Deastock. The whole family went: the Lord, the Lady and her bear, and the twins. It was the first time the twins, now two, had ever left Whitestone. The Lord and Lady went on an excursion with their friend, leaving the twins in the care of castle staff and the ever trusty bear. They would be safe and well protected within the castle walls.

  


But one must never underestimate the curiosity of children, nor their ability to get into trouble. All it took was the staff being busy and for the bear, exhausted after a day of chasing after toddlers, to settle down for a well earned nap. The children must have snuck out of the nursery, they say, they must have found a way out of the castle, surely no one snuck in...for when their parents returned, the twins were long gone.

  


The Lord and Lady of Whitestone searched for days in the area where they'd last been seen, before expanding their search and calling upon every ally they had...but they never found their children.

  


What became of the de Rolo twins, nobody knows for sure. Perhaps they were taken by the beasts that lived in the woods, or were stolen by Xhorhasian spies, lost across the border. They say that the Lord of Whitestone knows who took his children, a phantom from his past that has haunted his every step...but nobody knows for sure. One thing was certain, though: the de Rolo twins were gone, and had not been seen since. 

  


Within a year of the loss of the twins, the Lord and Lady had another child, a girl who was the spitting image of her mother. They would be blessed five times more. But to this day, they have never stopped mourning for the children they lost, and they have never truly stopped searching for them.

  


The names Yasha and Lucien are no longer spoken in Whitestone. There is a small memorial in the de Rolo family crypt, an altar with a stuffed bear toy and the hammer from a child’s tool kit. There are two days of the year where the atmosphere of Whitestone shifts and becomes quiet, mournful, though nobody will explain why to those who don't know. 

  


If you find the right people, and ask the right questions, you may find somebody who will tell you of Lucien and Yasha de Rolo, of a happy ending destroyed, a future lost in an instant. They will tell you of a mother and a father who still hope they may be out there, after all these years, and dream of a day when the Lost Heirs of Whitestone may finally come home.

  


But only if you ask the right questions, of course. There are some stories that should not exist, and are not meant to be told.


End file.
